


In the darkest hour

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Spoilers for 10x14 (Look at the flowers) /Alternative sceneNegan takes Daryl to the spikes to show him Alpha's head but they find it missing. As Negan threatens to kill Daryl, Judith appears with some news...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Kudos: 40





	In the darkest hour

Daryl pushed forward a tied up Negan as they walked towards the borders of the whisperers, where these dreadful spikes where. He highly doubted that the story that Negan told him earlier was true. Just a lie to cover up his involvement in the Hilltop attack. He finally would pay for all the pain he caused them all these years. He should have killed him way earlier but something was always stopping him. This was the only way though now. 

Negan stopped walking and looked at the empty spikes in front of him. Alpha's head was nowhere to be seen. He knew that Daryl would think he lied to him now. 

"Look , I swear it was here. Someone took it, if we just wait for Carol she can tell you the truth... " started Negan, turning around to face Daryl who had his crossbow pointed at his face. Negan frowned at him. 

"Come on man" said Negan as Daryl was getting ready to shoot him "Why would I risk Lydia's life? I needed her to not get involved as I tricked Alpha and killed her"

"You sure took your sweet ass time though, huh? " said Daryl with a growl. 

"What is it with you people thinking I didn't do it fast enough? I killed her, not you or Carol. I had to get her to trust me. I wasn't on some suicidal mission."

"No, it's because you liked it" said Daryl. Negan sighed and closed his eyes. All these years and there was still no way they would believe anything he said, even if for once he did the right thing. Daryl was still pointing the crossbow at him, ready to shoot him at any moment when they both heard the sound of a gun. There were four whispers and the one was pointing alpha's gun at Daryl. They were surrounded. Daryl sighed and slowly dropped the crossbow on the ground and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Alpha is dead" said the whisperer holding the gun "because of you" said he looking at Negan. "Just great" Negan thought, now they would both die. Negan looked at Daryl that had his hands up still. He was sure they were gonna kill them. 

"We kneel to the new Alpha" said the whisperer unexpectedly and the four of them kneeled to Negan. 

Daryl put his hands down in annoyance. Of course something like that would happen... He gave Negan a sharp look and he saw him grinning at him. 

"Ha, ha" let Negan out, looking at Daryl smuggly. The whisperers kneeling to him was unexpected but he liked it a lot. 

One untied him and with the same rope he ordered them to tie Daryl. When it was done, he grinned at him. 

"I am sorry man. I'm just savouring the moment" said Negan as he leaned to grab his whisperer mask from the ground "I'm taking my sweet ass time"

He looked at the whisperer still pointing Alpha's gun to Daryl. 

"I'm sorry ,but if I'm the new Alpha then why is someone who is definitely not the Alpha, holding this badass shotgun? " said Negan. 

The whisperer gave the gun a look and offered it to Negan that smiled at him. Gullible fools. 

"I've never had kids of my own, but if I had I would imagine this is how it feels to hold your baby for the first time. Except my baby can kill people by shooting bullets at them" he grinned at Daryl who was kept standing in front of him by two whisperers. 

"Daryl" said Negan pointing at him "kneel to the Alpha"

Daryl was brought back to the night they had all kneeled in front of Negan and he had killed two of his best friends. When he was taken he had refused to kneel to him willingly and now he would be forced to do it. The two whisperers tried to get him on his knees but he wouldn't. He pushed their hands off of him roughly and kept his eyes on Negan. He didn't have any other choice but to kneel. So he got to his knees, not breaking eye contact. 

"Daryl when you said that I liked it, you were right" said Negan pointing the shotgun at a kneeling Daryl "I liked it a lot"

"You should probably just shoot me then" said Daryl to him. 

"Don't threaten me with a good time" answered Negan. This was his chance to take revenge on Daryl and the Alexandrians for locking him up for so many years. 

It had now started raining as Negan contemplated what to do with Daryl when suddenly they heard a gun and a whisperer was falling down dead. Some meters away was Judith holding the python in her hands. One whisperer got a knife out and went towards her with it. Negan couldn't let this happen and he shot the whisperer straight in the back before he could harm her. Daryl tripped one other people whisperer down and Negan killed them both with his knife. Daryl sighed in relief when he saw them dead and Judith ran to him. 

"Uncle Daryl!" she cried out as she hugged him tightly. Daryl hugged her as well despite being still tied up. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her or RJ. 

"Judith what are you doing out here? " demanded Daryl. 

"I was looking for you, only to find you ready to get shot" she gave Negan a look of disappointment. 

Negan looked down in shame. What was he thinking? Daryl meant a lot to Judith, he couldn't just execute him. 

"I am sorry Judith" said Negan with remorse in his eyes. 

"I am fine Judith" pleaded Daryl "please don't worry about me"

"I need to tell you something" said Judith with emotion in her eyes. 

"What is it? " said Daryl looking down at her. 

"Mom radioed me... She won't come back anytime soon... "

"What? Why? " said Daryl looking at Negan. If anything had happened to Michonne... 

Judith stared at them both. 

"She found Rick's boots and a drawing of me and her" said she as tears gathered in her eyes "she thinks that the brave man is alive and will go to find him"

\-----------------------------------------


End file.
